Technical Field
This disclosure relates to wireless signal detection using autocorrelation.
Description of the Related Art
Detecting desired signals at a wireless receiver is often performed by identifying a training field in a received wireless message. This may facilitate timing and/or frequency synchronization for wireless communications. Reduction in the number of false positives (e.g., indicating that a desired signal was detected when none was received), false negatives (failing to identify a desired signal), and/or timing errors may improve communications efficiency and/or power consumption metrics.